


Rescue Mission

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, each scene worked best from different perspectives, hope its not too confusing, i love my precious, loudmouth is precious and needs to be protected at all costs, sorry for the multiple pov, space ace trio, warning for mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mischief gets kidnapped. Rabble and Ruckus bring Loudmouth along to bring him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Here have more of my OCs. Bonus [thebisexualmandalorian's](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) OC Loudmouth, who was a pleasure to write. He is just wonderful, and I love him a lot. 
> 
> Please feel free to visit me on [tumblr!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/)

Rabble felt like a piece of himself was being ripped away as Mischief was grabbed off the transport and shoved into a speeder. There was nothing him or Ruckus could do but watch it happen. They were too far away, and were under heavy fire. There was no way they could go back for him. There would be too many casualties. So Rabble stood there, leaning against Ruckus, and felt his heart being ripped from his chest. 

\-------

Obi-wan looked at the two of the three special ops ARCs standing in front of him. He didn’t know them that well, but these were not the same clones that were joking, and laughing, and throwing knives for fun not that long ago. Obi-wan could see the tightness around their eyes, and stiffness in their posture. Never mind the high levels of distress they were radiating into the force. 

Obi-wan was pretty sure he already knew where this conversation was going.

“General, sir, we would like to ask permission to go back for Captain Mischief. We saw he was taken, and not killed outright. They must want to get information out of him. We _can’t_ just leave him.” Rabble just barely kept his voice from cracking at ‘can’t’. 

Obi-wan remembered the night he officially met these ARCs. He made a promise to himself to never get in between them. “Unfortunately there isn’t much we can do. We need to keep moving,” Rabble and Ruckus’ faces hardened like they were going to argue, “but I agree we cannot leave him behind. You have my permission to see what you can do to get him out. If the base is too heavily guarded, you get out. I will not lose all three of you. Bring him back if you can.”

Relief was written all over their features. “Thank you, sir. We will head out immediately.”

“Lieutenants, before you go see Cody first. There may be some supplies we could spare for the mission.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” 

Obi-wan watched them leave his makeshift tent, hoping that they would be successful in bringing the Captain back.

\-------

Rabble and Ruckus walked up to Cody as he was finishing up with another soldier. The clone in question had his helmet under his arm. He had a short buzz with the sides faded. What was most striking about him, was the intricate flowers painted all over his armor in the 212th gold. It was extraordinary work. Ruckus made a mental note to ask him who did it. He might need to ask for some work to spruce up his armor.

“Thank you, Loudmouth. Appreciated.” Cody finished as they walked up.

The flowered clone, Loudmouth apparently, hadn’t noticed them until they walked up. He took in the ARC uniforms, his eyes widened and stepped aside. 

“Ahh, Lieutenants, the General told me you would be coming.” The commander grabbed a pack at his feet and handed it to Ruckus. “Got a bunch of spare energy packs for your blasters, and some extra explosives Boil stuck in there for you, Ruckus. I know you are both pretty well stocked, but I hope this helps to bring Mischief back.” 

Ruckus was touched, Cody sounded genuine, and Boil gave him extra explosives. This might work out just fine.

“Unfortunately, I cannot spare any men. There just isn’t enough to cover our _shebs_. And this would be a volunteer mission only. So I’m sor-”

“I’ll go.”

All three look at Loudmouth, whose ears start to turn pink, but pushes forward anyway. “I’ll go with you.”

Cody shook his head slightly, “Do you know what you are volunteering for soldier?”

“Well, not specifically, but I know someone got left behind, and only seeing the two of you, when there is always three I have a strong feeling I know who it is.” Loudmouth looked a bit shy for the first time. “I can’t just let a brother be left behind like that. Not if there is a chance we can get him back.” He looked at all three of them, and stood tall, “So, I’ll go with you.”

Rabble cut in before Cody could speak, “Thank you. We will need all the help we can get. Meet us in about an hour, we’ll go over the plan and head out. Alright?”

“Roger that.”

After Ruckus and Rabble walked away, Cody found a few extra supplies and handed them to Loudmouth, “You’re probably going to need these.”

Loudmouth gave a lopsided smile, “Thank you, sir. I’ll see you when we get back.”

\-------

Mischief raised an eyebrow at the Separatist who was attempting to torture him. Said seppie was starting to get severely annoyed that they couldn’t get a single word out of Mischief. 

What they didn’t know is Mischief was used to staying quiet at the sake of his brothers. Mischief was calm. He knew he wouldn’t have to wait long. They could do whatever they wanted to him. He wouldn’t talk. He would bleed for sure, but he wouldn’t talk.

When he heard the first explosion though, he started to laugh. 

\-------

Loudmouth lept through a freshly made hole with Rabble and Ruckus. The hole in question was one that Ruckus had just created with perhaps just a bit too much explosives. 

Rabble was on point, his impeccable aim with both blasters and knives ran true. Loudmouth retrieved as many knives as he could as they passed the dead. He handed them back to Rabble when needed. 

Ruckus was bring up the rear guard, planting small devices that he said would blow a man or droids legs off if they stepped on them. 

At least Loudmouth knew they weren’t coming back this way.

They got to the detention center and were confronted with some heavy duty looking doors. Loudmouth thought he heard laughter, but really couldn’t be sure. He looked to Rabble, but he was busy watching their six. He turned back to Ruckus who had taken off his helmet and carefully placing something around the control panel. 

Loudmouth wanted to ask what he was doing, but also didn’t want to break Ruckus’ concentration. So he stood there, with his blaster up, ready for whatever came next. 

“ _Kandosii_!” Ruckus exclaimed quietly as he back away from the door. He put his helmet back on and turned to Loudmouth, “Don’t look at the panel.”

“What? Why?”

Loudmouth’s question was answered when he heard a small pop-fizzle and saw a bright flash out of the corner of his eye. Huh. Loudmouth expected something bigger. 

“Rabble, Loudmouth. We’re in.”

They formed up in the classic formation to enter an unknown room. Ruckus and Loudmouth to each side of the door and Rabble took point. 

They were confronted with a sight they hadn’t expected. Mischief was covered in oozing, bloody cuts, bruises and burns, but was also laughing hysterically. After Loudmouth took that in he noticed that there was a human cowering in the corner with their hands covering their ears. 

Rabble ripped off his helmet and dropped it, “Mischief, Mischief, it’s me, it’s Rabble, your _Rab’ika_. Can you hear me?”

His laughter had started to die down, but he still hadn’t opened his eyes. Rabble and Ruckus were standing on either side of him. Rabble had his hands on Mischief’s face and chest while Ruckus was doing a quick assessment of Mischief’s wounds.

Loudmouth was noticing all of this, but still kept his eye on the open door. Those little explosives Ruckus had set would give them time, but they needed to leave soon. 

When Loudmouth turned back, all three had their foreheads together and they were talking quietly. Loudmouth really didn’t want to interrupt, but he knew he was going to start fidgeting soon if they didn’t get out of there, so he cleared his throat as subtly as he could.

Ruckus looked over and nodded, he whispered something else before starting to move. Loudmouth took this as a signal and picked up Rabble’s helmet to hand it to him.

“Thanks, _vod_.” Rabble said as he put it back on. 

Loudmouth wasn’t quite sure how this was going to work, but he knew Rabble was the best shot, so he walked over to Mischief who had started to sit up.

“Hello Captain, I’m Loudmouth. Would you like some help?”

Mischief looked at him with a slightly unfocused gaze and nodded. 

Loudmouth put Mischief’s arm over his shoulder and helped him stand, taking as much weight as he possibly could. Loudmouth was glad he did all those extra squats during training. Mischief was not a light brother. 

They started to turn back the way they came, and Loudmouth almost panicked, “What about the explosives?”

Ruckus had taken out a small device from one of his belt pouches, “It’s alright, just stick close, I can deactivate as we get close and reactivate them after we pass. No one is following us out of here.”

"Kriff.” Loudmouth said quietly, with quite a bit of awe in his voice.

It wasn’t the fastest retreat on record, but considering Ruckus was working with the explosives and Loudmouth was practically carrying Mischief’s not inconsiderable bulk, they made decent time.

They heard more than a few explosions behind them on their way out. If Loudmouth could’ve seen Ruckus’ face, he probably would have seen him smile each time.

They got back to the speeder, and after maneuvering Mischief in between them, they were off. Ruckus slowed and turned the speeder after they were a decent distance away. Loudmouth wasn’t quite sure what was happening, but the ARC obviously knew what he was doing. 

“Hey, Rabble, want to make sure the seppies know not to mess with us again?” Ruckus asked, as he pulled the device he had been using to control the explosives.

“Absolutely.”

“Excellent. Be prepared for a masterpiece.” Ruckus said, as he flipped one of the ends off the small device and hit the button.

The explosion that Ruckus had created was impressive and strangely beautiful. 

“I added some extra inert chemicals that burn different colors. Every explosion should be its own piece of art.”

“One of your best yet, Ruck.” Mischief said quietly. Loudmouth looked over his shoulder, and saw that while Mischief’s eyes were still slightly unfocused, there was definitely a look of pride.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.” Rabble urged, re-wrapping his arms around his larger brother.

\--------

A little over a week later Mischief was being discharged from the medbay. Loudmouth was on his way to see the trio off.

Loudmouth had visited a few times in the past week, but he never really left the doorway, and he never stayed for long. He always felt like he was interrupting something intimate, something he wasn’t supposed to see.

For the first few days Mischief was kept under sedation. Rabble and Ruckus were always at the bedside. Half the time Rabble was in the bed with Mischief. Just softly petting his hair and whispering quietly. Ruckus would be holding Mischief’s forearm, or hand, just watching his brothers. 

Once Mischief was awake, they would always be softly chatting, or just sitting together quietly, happy in the knowledge that they were together again. 

So Loudmouth would observe quietly, and then leave again, not wanting to disturb one of their rare moments of quiet time together. But he needed to see them again before they left. He had overheard the Commander saying they were leaving to do a special op in the outer rim soon.

He turned the corner into the medbay and saw Rabble and Ruckus helping Mischief put his armor on. He still seemed to be just a bit shaky standing up.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Loudmouth looked around, “I’ll come back later.”

“No, wait.” Rabble said before Loudmouth could make it out the door. “We never got to thank you. I don’t think we could have brought Mischief back if you hadn’t been there.”

Loudmouth started to blush, “No, really, I didn’t do that much. I only did what any brother would’ve done.”

“You are the only brother to ever have volunteered to help us, Loudmouth.” Rabble put his hand on his shoulder, “so thank you.”

Loudmouth couldn’t stand it anymore, he just leaned in and enveloped Rabble in a big hug. Rabble paused for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around Loudmouth. Before he could let go, he felt two more sets of arms circle around them. Loudmouth smiled into Rabble’s hair. He’s glad he was able to help keep them together. 

After a short while the three ARCs separated. Rabble smiled at Loudmouth, “Remember, if you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to comm us. We always help our own.”

“Good luck, Loudmouth. Next time I’ll have you paint something on my armor. I’ve got a few blank spots that need filling in.” Ruckus says as they leave the medbay.

“Absolutely!” Loudmouth replied as they walked out the door.

Loudmouth stood there and smiled for a moment, basking in the moment of a job well done before he headed out to check with the Commander on what was next for him with the 212th.


End file.
